Fangs
by ghostlydarling
Summary: Fionna and Marshall Lee have been hanging out an awful lot... but they're just best friends, you know? That is until Fionna starts to feel an attraction to the Vampire King, and he might feel the same way... *Note: Fionna is sixteen in this story, unlike her age of 13 or fourteen in the show*
1. Jam Sesh

Fionna slammed her sword into the goblin, causing it to scream out in pain and fall to the ground. Fionna yanked the sword back out, gagging and shaking the goblin blood off of it. Cake laughed, and Fionna let out a small giggle. "Goblin blood smells so _bad_, Cake." Fionna giggled again, finally slipping the clean sword into her backpack. She fixed her hat, pushing her blonde bangs out of her face.

"Tell me about it." Cake laughed, shaking her head. "How about we head on home for some meatloaf? I'm really hungry." Cake said, as her stomach audibly grumbled. Fionna laughed, fixing the straps on her backpack.

"Actually, I want to head over to Marshall Lee's. I promised him a jam session after I finished my daily adventure." Fionna replied, tugging on her skirt, trying to fix it. Cake rolled her eyes, her tail frizzing up a bit.

"I don't see _why_ you feel the need to hang out with him. He's a crazy vampire, Fi!" Cake protested, but Fionna only giggled and shook the comment off. Marshall Lee wasn't nearly as bad as everyone thought. Sure, he was usually violent, dangerous, angry, and really, really scary to be around, but sometimes he was nice and cool.

And he had awesome hair. Not that she would ever tell him that.

"He's cool a lot of the time, Cake. He just likes to tease and be rough a lot of the time. Calm down." Fionna tugged on the ears of her hat, trying desperately to fix them. 'I have to impress Mar-' She quickly shook the thought away, letting a small sigh escape her lips. She shouldn't be trying to impress anyone, really. It was part of the promise she had set up for herself; stop worrying about boys and start worrying about herself. She didn't even like Marshall. At least not in _that_ way. Cake rolled her eyes at Fionna's statement and turned to the left as she continued walking. "I'll see you later at home!" Cake called out behind her, quickly adding in, "Be careful around him!"

Fionna could only giggle at Cake's protectiveness. She continued walking until she reached the cave. She jumped over a few boulders before reaching the house. She knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before knocking again, somewhat impatiently. He still didn't open the door, so she leaned forward and pressed the doorbell. "Marshall? Open up!" Still with no response, she sighed, turning around on her heel as she started to walk away. As she did, the door creaked open.

"Fi?" Marshall yawned, running a hand through his messy hair. He was wearing a pair of dark red boxers, and he had a blanket around his most-likely bare torso. "I was sleeping."

"So you forgot about our jam sesh?" She crossed her arms, glaring at him. He paused for a moment before his eyes widened.

"Shoot, Fionna! I'm sorry, I thought that was tomorrow… shit, come in." He opened the door wider and she walked inside, plopping down on the hard sofa. He floated upstairs and came down a few seconds later as he tried to tug a black t-shirt over his head. "Sorry, Fi…"

She laughed, watching him as he tried urgently to get ready. "It's fine, really." She picked up his bass, plucking a few strings. He growled at her, quickly taking the bass from her, hitting her head with it. She yelped out in pain, glaring at him.

"Don't touch my bass."

She continued to glare at him for a moment before she floated mid-air, and he began to strum a tune. "Go on, sing a bit. Let me hear your beautiful voice." She scoffed, rolling her eyes at him. "Because Fi, your voice is gorgeous, along with the rest of you." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes, her cheeks flushing.

"Stop flirting."

"You know you like it."

"I know I _don't._"

He only chuckled at her, shaking his head. She began to sing along to the beat, her words quickly molding into the beat, the song coming out perfect. By the end of the song, they had both gotten pretty into it, and Fionna was sad to hear it end. "That was rad." He strummed one last time before setting his bass down on the couch. He floated over to the fridge, taking out an apple and sucking the red out of it. He tossed it into the trash can, grabbing a bowl of strawberries and bringing it to her. "Here, Fi."

"Thanks." She replied, taking a strawberry and biting it, smiling and leaning back on the couch. "When's your next gig, Marshy?"

"Marshy?"

"Just answer the question." She replied, and he rolled his eyes but smiled. "Tomorrow, at some party in the woods. You can come if you want." He floated mid-air, tucking his arms behind his head, smiling at her. "But your beauty might distract me a bit."

She blushed slightly, throwing a strawberry at him. He caught it in his mouth, sucked the red out, and tossed it behind him. It landed perfectly in the trashcan, and he smirked at her. She rolled her eyes. "Show-off." She mumbled, glaring at him. He chuckled, shaking his head. "You should totally come, though. I heard Bubba's going to be there…" He winked at her and she gasped, throwing another strawberry at him.

"Shut your mouth, Marshall Lee! I do not like PG!"

"I never said you did." He said, his eyes widening as he began to laugh. "You like him! You like Prince Gumball, King of Science and Cooking Cupcakes!" He laughed, holding onto his sides. She glared at him and crossed her arms, waiting for him to stop.

"I don't like him. I made a promise to myself to stop worrying about boys and to focus on adventuring." She fixed her bangs, running a hand through them and pulling them out of her eyes. "Seriously."

"Really? Fionna, you are like… you're like ten."

"I'm sixteen, Marshall!"

"Oh."

She rolled her eyes, standing up and walking over to him, ruffling his hair. "Why would you even worry about boys anyways? I didn't have my first relationship until I was like, two hundred years old." She laughed, pulling on her backpack.

"I don't have thousands of years like you do. I have like, eighty. Besides, I can't help it if I find a guy attractive and start to like him."

"Do you find me attractive?"

She ignored his question and turned on her heel, walking towards the front door. "Goodbye, Marshall Lee." He floated down to the ground quickly, grabbing her wrist and turning her around. He backed her up against the door, pinning her there.

"Do you find me attractive, Fionna?" He asked her again, his forehead pressed against hers. She flinched when she saw how close his fangs were to her neck. She tried to move away from him but he grabbed her arms and held them against the door. "It's a simple question, babe."

"Just let it go, Marshall." She whispered, feeling him drag his fangs down her neck lightly. She was shaking. It took one bite for him to destroy her; to change every fiber of her being. He felt her arms shake and he quickly let go of her. He rubbed the back of his neck, ashamed of how he had scared her.

"W-Wow. I just meant to freak you out a bit, Fi. Really, I didn't mean to get you all scared." She just stared at him for a moment before grabbing the doorknob and yanking it open, walking outside. "See you later?" He called out after her.

She didn't reply.


	2. Marshall's Gig

"Fionna, um, hi. I'm still sorry about what I did." Marshall paused, twisting the phone cord around his finger. He let go of it and rubbed the back of his neck, letting out a quiet sigh. "Call me back, okay? We should schedule another jam sesh." He hung up the phone and buried his face in his hands with a sigh. He felt like such an idiot. All he wanted to do was mess with her like he always did. Maybe he had crossed an invisible border that she had set up for herself. He groaned, running a hand through his hair. He picked up his bass and plucked a few strings, turning up the volume on his amp. All he wanted to do was jam and forget about the whole thing.

Fionna couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. She felt like an idiot for not just telling him the truth. She was embarrassed about what had happened. She hated to admit it, but she liked having him close to her; even if she didn't like him in that way, she still liked having him close to her. He'd called her three times in the past day, and she knew that his gig was coming up soon. He _had_ invited her, and unless he changed his mind about wanting her to come, it shouldn't bother him if she showed up. She ran upstairs and changed out of her pajamas and into her usual blue skirt and blue shirt, slipping on her black shoes. She tucked her hair into her hat and slung her backpack over her shoulder as she walked out into the night, determined to find the party.

Marshall walked out onstage, and the small crowd cheered for him. "Hello, my beautiful crowd. I'm going to sing a couple of songs for you guys and hopefully we'll have a great time, alright?" The crowd cheered again, and he smiled as he began to play his bass. "This is a song I wrote a long time ago, so forgive me if I mess up." He began to sing and play his bass, strumming the strings as the lyrics flowed out of his mouth.

Fionna broke through the trees. She walked through the clearing to where the crowd stood, surrounding the stage where Marshall performed. He was singing his heart out, and his bass sounded awesome. Fionna smiled, waiting for him to finish his songs. She cheered for him at the end, clapping loudly. He saw her from the crowd and happiness flickered in his eyes. He quickly floated over to her as the crowd separated, most of the people heading towards the buffet. "Fionna!"

"Hey, Marshall." She smiled, tugging at the hem of her skirt nervously. "Sorry for not answering your calls."

"No, Fionna, I'm sorry for being such a –"

"Idiot?"

"Yeah."

She reached over and hugged him, quickly letting go. Her cheeks were slightly red. She looked away, trying to blow it off as if it was nothing. "It's fine, really. I just feel really bad for not answering your question."

"Well do you have an answer for me now?" He asked, strumming a few chords on his bass.

"Yep."

"And?"

"Nope, don't find you attractive at all." She replied, crossing her arms.

He chuckled, shaking his head. He reached over and tugged on her bangs, and she glared at him. "Yeah, right. Sure. Whatever you say, babe."

She rolled her eyes and giggled, she quickly wrapped her arm around his neck and trapped him, tousling his hair. "Stop calling me babe, Vampire King."

"Never!" He laughed, pulling away from her. "You like it anyways."

"Do not!"

"I can read you like a book, Fi."

"Oh shut up, Marshy." He groaned at the name and she laughed. "Would you mind flying me home?" She asked, looking up at the dark sky. "It's close to midnight and the woods are probably crawling with beasts."

"So? You kill beasts all the time!"

"I'm tired…!" She whined, and he rolled his eyes and chuckled, holding his arms out for her. She jumped into his arms, slinging her arms around his neck and holding on tight as he kicked off, floating them into the air. He started to drift towards the tree house, enjoying the warm wind and the warmth of her human arms against his cold skin. 'Oh shut up, Marshall. She's not that warm.' He thought to himself, sighing slightly.

Finally they arrived at the front step, and he set her down. "Here you go." He patted her head, fixing her hat for her.

"Thanks, Marshall. You were really good in the concert by the way." She said, leaning against the door. "You killed it with the bass."

He smiled and nodded, slinging his bass around to his front, playing a few chords for her. "It was easy. Hopefully I'll get another gig soon. I love playing in front of people."

"You play in front of me all the time." Fionna pointed out, and he rolled his eyes.

"Big crowds of people." He said, and she nodded. "I didn't think you would show." He mumbled, moving his hair out of his face.

"I didn't think I would show either."

"Then why did you come?" He asked, leaning against the door beside her. "Did you decide that you liked what I did?"

"W-What?!" She quickly straightened herself, pushing him slightly. "No way!"

He chuckled. "Are you sure my fangs didn't turn you on?" He showed her his fangs and let out a low growl.

"Marshall!" She laughed, shoving him away. "No!"

"I don't believe you, but okay." She rolled her eyes, opening the door to the Tree house.

"Goodnight, Marshall."

"Goodnight, babe."

"I told you stop calling me babe!"

"But you _are_ a babe." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek before she could head inside. He quickly floated away to avoid a punch of slap that would surely be delivered to him because of the gesture.

She slipped inside, blushing furiously. 'Fionna, stop it! The promise, remember the promise! You do _not_ like him!' She tried to convince herself, but her flushed cheeks and giggles proved otherwise. She walked upstairs to find Cake asleep. She changed into her pajamas and fell into bed. She buried her face in her pillow, smiling as she fell asleep.


	3. House Party

Warning: there is slight sexual content in this chapter (well more of edging towards sexual content without ever really getting there), but it's very short and not very graphic.

AN: Hi! Okay so I posted this yesterday and it's already gotten a lot of views and positive reviews and thank you all so much for the support! I'm new to writing fanfiction so this positive feedback makes me want to write more (: thank you for following/reviewing/favoriting the story! It means so much to me! I'll be sure to write more tomorrow and post it on here, so be on the lookout for Chapter 4!

Fionna sighed as she dropped BMO's remote on the couch. She laid back, her hair surrounding her. She'd abandoned her hat hours ago when she decided she wanted to have a lazy day in the Tree House. Cake had left earlier for a date with her boyfriend, and Fionna had been extremely bored ever since, which led her to the conclusion that lazy days were rarely ever fun. She sat up and walked over to the phone, picking it up and dialing a number. She held the phone to her ear as she leaned against the wall, waiting for a certain Vampire King to answer.

Marshall barely heard the phone ring over the sound of the yelling, laughing Vampires crowding his house. He rarely threw house parties, but when he did, he made sure they were the best. He shoved his thumb into one ear as he picked up the phone, holding it close to the other ear. "Hello?!" He yelled into the phone, hoping the person on the other end would hear him.

"Marshall?" Fionna said into the phone, confused by the loud noise on the other end of the line. "Did I call at a bad time?"

"Sort of!" He yelled into the speaker, pushing away a Vampire when she tried to hug him. "I'm kind of at a party right now and –"

"A party? I love parties!" Fionna said, pressing the phone harder into her ear.

"This isn't like one of Gumball's parties, Fionna. This is hardcore." He replied, pressing a finger to his temple. "It's not safe for you."

"Nothing's too dangerous for me!" Fionna replied, bouncing with excitement. "Please let me come over? Pleaseeee?" She whined.

He sighed, knowing he would regret it later. "Fine, come over. Just promise me you won't drink any alc-"

"Okay, see you soon!" She said, ignoring his warning as she hung up the phone. She ran upstairs to get ready, dressing in a pair of leggings and a blue hoodie. She tugged her hat over her head, tucking all but her bangs into it. She ran outside, leaving her backpack and sword at home. It was a party! Why would she need a weapon at a party?

"I told you it wasn't like Gumball's parties." Marshall mumbled as she walked inside. There were Vampires everywhere; some floating and some walking around, all holding cups of the same brown liquid.

"What are they drinking?" She asked, glancing over at him as she walked past a couple of Vampires, all laughing and chatting. She slipped into the kitchen, Marshall floating behind her.

"Alcohol. Beer, actually, and you aren't allowed to have any." He said, steering her away from the keg that sat on the counter. She turned around to face him, her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed.

"Why not? All of the others have some, why can't I?"

"They're all _drunk_, Fionna. I'm not going to let you get drunk."

"Why? That sounds like fun!" He stared at her for a moment as the words fell out of her mouth, and then he turned around and poured a small glass for her.

"You know what? Fine. Have a cup. But you're seriously, seriously going to regret it in the morning." He growled, shoving the cup towards her. She took it and raised it to her lips, taking a large gulp. She immediately gagged, slapping her hand over her mouth to keep from throwing up. He laughed slightly, shaking his head.

"You didn't tell me it tasted horrible!" She yelled, once she'd finally swallowed the beer.

"It's from before the War, of course it's going to taste horrible." He chuckled, taking the cup from her and swallowing a large gulp easily. "But I happen to like the stuff."

"How can you even stand it?" She asked, taking another small sip, coughing once she was finished. "Yuck."

"I've been drinking it for ages, babe." He replied, floating and leaning back, tucking his arms behind his head. "Now would you rather sit in here all night or go out there and enjoy the party?" Marshall asked, nodding his head towards the party. "I'm going to play my bass in a bit."

"I think I'm fine right here." She said, holding her cup in her hands, her fingers curled around it as she took another sip.

"Scared of a few vampires?" He chuckled, flashing her his fangs. "I'm one of them, you know."

"I'm not scared of them." She said, shifting slightly. She reached up to fix one of the ears on her hat. "I'm just sort of… not like them. I don't want them to hate on me or anything."

"Hate on _you_? Fionna, you're the most lovable person I know. Come on." He tugged on the sleeve of her hoodie, pulling her towards the living room door. "You'll have fun, I promise. Us Vampires are party animals." He winked at her as he pulled her though the door. She stumbled into the living room, but barely anyone looked over at her. She shoved one of her hands into her hoodie pocket, and she held her drink with the other hand. "You stay here, watch me rock out for a bit, and then I'll hang with you afterwards." He patted her head.

She pushed his hand away, giggling. "Fine, whatever. Rock on, bass boy." He smiled, floating away to get his bass out of the corner. He floated to the middle of the room and strummed a loud note.

"How's the party, everyone?" He yelled out, and everyone cheered loudly. "Rad. I'm going to sing you guys a few songs and get this party rocking!" He strummed a few more notes and the house practically vibrated. Fionna yelled along with the others, but she felt so excluded. She didn't know anyone at the party, but they all looked like they had known each other forever. She sighed, sinking into a corner of the room as she continued to sip from her cup, the gross liquid quickly become tasty as her body warmed and she felt herself become less tense.

As Marshall ended his second song, a tall, skinny Vampire dude sauntered over to Fionna, holding out a cup for her. "Here, yours looks kind of empty. I'm Chase." Fionna smiled and accepted the drink as she introduced herself, her words slightly slurred. "Woah, you a bit buzzed, Fionna? Maybe we should get you upstairs, away from the loud party."

"I-I don't think s-so. Marshy s-s-said he would come find m-me after he rocked o-out." She pushed herself even further backwards into the corner, frowning.

"I'm one of Marshall's close friends. I'll just tell him where you are after he's done, okay? You can trust me." He held his hand out for her, and after a few moments of drunk thinking, she took his hand and giggled, taking a long sip from her cup. He led her upstairs to Marshall's bedroom, and he sat her down on the bed before plopping down next to her.

"So, Fionna… how many cups have you had to drink?" He asked her, scooting closer to her. He laid his hand on her leg and she pushed it away, frowning at him.

"O-One. But this is my f-f-first time drinking." She said, taking another sip from her cup, emptying it. The room was blurry and she could barely make out the shape of Chase beside her. She felt his hand on her waist and she laid her own hand over it, trying to move it away. "Stop t-that."

"Why should I? I thought you liked me. Isn't that why you came up here with me?" He asked her, leaning forward to kiss her neck. She felt his fangs scrape against her neck and she shivered, trying to push him away. He forced himself onto her, laying her back on the bed as he laid on top of her.

"Stop it!" She yelled, trying to push him off. It was no use; he had to be twice as heavy as her. She grabbed his hair and tried to pull him away from her, his fangs continuously digging deeper and deeper into her skin with every kiss. "Stop!" She shrieked, punching his back, trying to get him off of her. He shoved his hand up her hoodie, his hand skimming over her stomach. "Marshall!" She screamed, tears filling her eyes.

Marshall couldn't find Fionna. He tried and tried, but no one had seen her; most of the Vampires didn't even know who she way. She would have told him if she had decided to go home, wouldn't she? He sighed, burying his face in her hands. He heard yelling from upstairs, but he figured it was probably just two vampires fighting. Then he heard the unmistakable scream: "Marshall!" Fionna's voice. He immediately floated upstairs, finding Chase on top of Fionna. He ran over to Chase, grabbing him by the neck and pulling him away from Fionna. Chase slid across the floor, yelping out in pain.

"Dammit, Marshall Lee!" He yelled, standing up and running towards him. Marshall swung, slamming his fist into his cheek. Chase hit the wall and stumbled to his feet once again. "She was liking it!"

"Get the hell out of here, Chase!" Marshall yelled, pushing him downstairs. Marshall floated downstairs, unplugging the ancient music player. "The party is over! Everyone _get out!_" He yelled, and the Vampires immediately began to scatter, all of them fearing the Vampire King. Once the house was cleared, Marshall floated upstairs to find Fionna shaking in his bed.

"M-Marshall…" She whimpered, tears running down her cheeks. "He almost… h-he could have…" Marshall gathered her in his arms, holding her in his lap.

"Just shut up, okay? Don't even think about it." He buried his face in her hat, hugging her tightly as she sobbed, face buried in her hands. "You're never going to see him again."

"I-I'm sorry." She cried, wrapping her arms around him. "I shouldn't have come."

"Fionna, are you kidding me right now? It's not your fault. Chase is a jerk. He shouldn't have even been here tonight. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine." He sighed, letting her slip off of his lap and into the bed. He pulled a blanket over her and wiped the tears off of her cheeks. "Just go to sleep."

"Don't g-go." She sobbed, pulling him back towards her when he tried to float away. He surrendered, climbing into bed next to her. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it away before wrapping an arm around her, pulling her towards him.

"This is a one time thing, you know." He chuckled, rubbing her back.

She giggled slightly, and before he could pull away, she leaned up and kissed him. She quickly pulled away and buried her face in his neck, before falling asleep. He laid there, paralyzed.

Fionna kissed him.

She _kissed_ him.

Oh, no.


	4. Cupcakes

AN: In a review someone asked me why Marshall slept without a shirt, and the reason I did that was because I wrote this I was looking at fan art and someone drew him sleeping without his shirt off, so I guess that image kind of popped in my head when I was writing that. And it just kind of seems to fit his character (or at least to me it does). Anyways, in the next chapter is when things will start getting kind of romantic/dramatic/cutesy. I hope you guys like this chapter, and thank you for reading/reviewing/favoriting/following!

Fionna woke up before Marshall Lee the next morning. She sat up in the bed, pushing her bangs out of her face. Marshall laid next to her, shirtless, his face half buried in a pillow as he snored. She pressed her thumbs to her temples, trying to cure the violent pounding in her head. She groaned, pulled herself out of bed, and walked downstairs. She looked at the huge mess that the Vampires had left when they had been forced to leave, and just like that, the entire night came flooding back to her. Chase, Marshall, crying, sobbing, the kiss.

Fionna let out a frustrated sigh, and then walked back upstairs. She walked around to Marshall's side of the bed and punched him in the back. "Wake up."

He groaned and rolled over, pulling the blankets over his head.

"Marshall, get up!" Fionna said, shoving him. He rolled over to the other side of the bed and groaned. She rolled her eyes and pushed him again. He rolled off the bed, a big pile of blankets and pillows and Vampire-ness. He hissed as she stood in front of him. "Good morning, Marshy." She smiled, which earned a frown and the mumbling of curses.

"Why are you still here? Shouldn't you have left with the rest of the Vampi-" And just like that, the night came flooding back to him. "Oh."

She shrugged it off, shoving her hands into the pocket of her hoodie. "It's whatever."

"He almost –"

"It's _whatever_, Marshall. No one has to know that it happened, right?" She poked him with the toe of her shoe. "Right?"

He sighed, nodded, and sat up. he ran a hand through his messy hair and chuckled. "We can just forget it ever happened. We can forget the entire night. Except for that kiss." He winked at her and she groaned, reaching over to shove him.

"Shut up!" She blushed, glaring at him. She picked up his shirt from the side of the bed and handed it to him. "Here."

"Thanks," He said, pulling the shirt over his head. "But I'm not done talking about that kiss."

"Just let it go, Marshall."

"No way!"

"Why not?!"

"You were so different from the normal, tough Fionna. You were all helpless and sad and weak. It was so cute." He laughed, standing up. He flicked her in the temple, and she tried to slap him, but he was too quick. He floated away from her and hissed, and she rolled her eyes. "I think it was a good kiss."

"Don't make a big deal out of it. It's not like you're the only one I ever kissed."

"Oooh, has good little Fionna been smooching all of the Prince's in Aaa?"

"What? No way!" She crossed her arms, walking downstairs. He floated after her, blocking the doorway to the kitchen when she tried to get in. He landed on his feet and placed both hands on the doorway, completely blocking the entrance. "Marshall!"

"Tell me who else you've kissed."

"Why does it even matter? It's my love life, not yours." He frowned at her as she said this and moved to the side, letting her into the kitchen. She walked over to the phone and picked it up off the receiver. "Mind if I call Cake and let her know I'm alright?" Fionna asked, and Marshall only shrugged. She sighed and dialed the number, which Cake picked up immediately. After several minutes of arguing, reassuring, and explaining (with Fionna leaving out most of the details; only saying she had gone to Marshall's to hang out, which wasn't a complete lie), Fionna was finally able to hang up.

"Was she mad?" Marshall asked, halfway through the red of an apple. Fionna rolled her eyes and grabbed an apple from a bowl on the counter, biting into it.

"Obviously."

"You didn't tell her everything, did you?" He asked, floating a bit closer to her. He stole the remains of her apple and sucked the rest of the red out of it, before tossing both of their finished apples in the trash.

"Of course not!" Fionna laughed, amused by the thought of telling Cake about the previous night's events. Cake probably would have cried, or screamed, or killed both Chase and Marshall Lee. Marshall nodded and opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Fionna beat him to the door and pulled it open, only to find Prince Gumball standing there. "Hey, Gumball! How are you?" She asked, leaning forward to give him a hug, nearly knocking over the tray of cupcakes he was holding.

"I'm great, thank you for asking. Hello, Marshall Lee. I brought you some cupcakes, as a sort of truce type thing to make up for that one time when you decided to throw apples at my window. I don't know why I'm apologizing to you, but I guess it's called being the bigger perso-" Marshall had picked up his bass and begun playing it, trying to tune out everything PG had been trying to say.

"That's really nice, PG!" Fionna yelled over the sound of the bass as Marshall continued to turn it up higher, causing the house to practically shake. Fionna sighed angrily and turned around, punching Marshall Lee hard in the leg. He immediately stopped playing, and he glared down at her.

"_What?_" He hissed, his eyes angry and cold. She glared at him and turned around, taking the cupcakes from Gumball. After saying goodbye, Fionna kicked the door closed and turned around to Marshall.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk?" She asked him, setting down the tray on the table in front of the couch. "Couldn't you have at least said hi or something? He brought you cupcakes! Delicious cupcakes!" She pointed to the pink, large mini-cakes sitting on the table. He only scoffed, tossing his bass on the couch and turning upside down.

"I don't like him, Fionna. I don't want his stupid truce cupcakes."

"He's our friend!"

"Correction: he's _your_ friend." Fionna punched him in the leg again, and he reached over and pulled her hat right off of her head, releasing all of her hair. He pulled the hat over his head. "Oh look, I'm Fionna and I'm a human. I secretly have a crush on Prince Gumball even though I blush when Marshall Lee talks to me because I'm indecisive." He mocked her, tugging the hat off of her head and throwing it across the room, hitting the door. "Get real, Fionna!"

Fionna growled, picking up his bass and pretending to play it. "I'm Marshall Lee the Vampire King. I don't give a crap about what anyone says, and I just like to constantly hurt people because I think it's funny! I flirt with anything that _breathes_ and like to tease Fionna all day, even though she hardly deserves it!" Fionna dropped the bass, letting it hit the ground with a thud.

Marshall Lee hissed, pushing her to the ground. He pinned her to the ground by her neck with his forearm, and he bared his fangs at her. "No one mocks the son of a demon."

She clawed at his arm, barely able to breathe under the weight of his arm. "M-Marshall! Stop!" She coughed, gasping for air when he pulled his arm away. Her eyes filled with tears as she rubbed at her neck. "I'm… I'm out of here." She mumbled, standing up and coughing again before grabbing her hat and pulling the door open, running out. Marshall slammed the door behind her before falling against it, sliding down. He buried his face in his hands and sighed.


	5. Movie Night

AN: In my opinion I thought this chapter was cute but it's like kind of super long so sorry about that :/ It's probably the longest chapter I've written so far. By the way, have any of you seen the leaked 'Bad Little Boy' episode? Just aikgsoshgoigsfh. I hope you enjoy this chapter! (:

It had a been week since they had their fight, and even though Cake had tried to get Marshall to come over (he always made some stupid excuse, and Fionna refused to apologize to him), nothing had been getting better. It had gotten to the point where Cake was practically begging Prince Gumball to do something about it (and he claimed that Marshall was a jerk anyways); and that was helpless. She barely knew what had happened that night, and all she could understand was that Marshall was bipolar when it came to his feelings towards Fionna.

First, he would adore her, want to protect her, and then he would try to humiliate her in any way possible. Fionna even claimed that she would never talk to him again for as long as she lived, which had obviously failed by the seventh day, when Cake caught her staring at the phone.

"Why hasn't he called?" Fionna asked quietly, staring at it. "He should have apologized by now."

"Maybe he thinks he did nothing wrong." Cake suggested, sitting next to Fionna at the table. An apple sat in front of her, uneaten, placed in the center of a plate. Cake reached out to take it but Fionna slapped her hand away. "Hey!"

"It's for Marshall."

"Fionna, you know I hate to say this, but I really don't think he's going to call." Cake reached out and touched Fionna's arm, but she yanked it away. Cake sighed, laying her paw on the table. "He probably would have called by now if he wanted to apologize."

Fionna glanced over at her, but quickly averted her eyes back to the phone. "Cake, he's one of my best friends. He will call. He has to." She propped her elbows up on the table and set her chin between her hands, curling her hands around her chin. "He _has_ to."

Cake sighed, slipping out her seat and walking to the front door. "Where are you going?" Fionna asked her, sitting up a bit straighter.

"Just going to see Lord Mono. Let me know if he calls." Cake walked outside, closing the door tightly behind her. Instead of heading towards the CandyKingdom, though, she immediately turned around and began running in the opposite direction, towards Marshall's house. She had to talk to him; she couldn't stand seeing Fionna so upset.

Marshall had been doing everything in his power to stop himself from calling her. He didn't want to apologize; technically, he didn't need to. He did nothing wrong! All he did was insult her… and tease her… but that didn't usually make her upset. She would've called him by now; probably wanting to watch a movie or have another jam sesh – she would want to do _something_. She was just so much fun to be around; even for someone as pessimistic and flirty as him, she just made everything better. She was almost always happy and she didn't let her feelings get in the way and she was just… she might as well be the most perfect personthat had entered his life since the Mushroom War.

But he didn't like her; he couldn't like Fionna. She was a thousand years younger than him, and she would die and he would live forever. She was day and he was night, she was happy and he was sad (though he tried really, really hard to hide it), and the only thing that would ever come from a relationship involving two people as opposite as them would only cause trouble. He shook the thoughts from his head with a sigh, and picked up his bass as he began to strum it.

As he began to get into the beat, his song was interrupted by a knock on the door. Definitely not Fionna; she almost always called before coming over. And after a big fight like that, it couldn't be her. The person knocked again, again, and again. Finally, Marshall had no choice but to set down his bass and open the door.

He opened the door, and there stood Cake, arms crossed and eyes narrowed to slits. He rolled his eyes and moved to close the door, but she pushed it back open with her paw and slipped inside. "What is your _deal, _Vampire boy? You've got Fionna all upset and staring at the phone and barely eating. What in the world did you even do to her?!" Cake demanded, enlarging herself so she was the same size as Marshall, her nose stuck in his face, her eyes angry. He backed away from her, shaking his head.

"Nothing! I did nothing. I just made fun of her a bit and she got annoyed and left. If she wanted to be friends again, she should call me. And you tell her I said that, furball." At the snappy comment, Cake had enlarged to twice Marshall's size and had him shoved up against the wall.

"You listen to me, Vampire King! You and Fionna are best friends and she totally adores you and I'm not going to let you crush her like that! You apologize to her or you'll get a piece of _furball_, alright?!" Cake said, holding up her paw, the claws seeming huge compared to Marshall's cheek. Marshall simply laughed.

"I'm immortal, dumb cat! You can't kill me!" He laughed again, and Cake swiped her paw across his cheek, creating four narrow scratches. He hissed and immediately covered up his cheek with his hand as the scratches began to bleed lightly. "Ow!"

"I never said I wanted to kill you…" Cake said, shrinking down to Marshall-size. "But I will hurt you. Especially if you hurt Fionna. Got it?"

"Got it."

And for once, the fearless Vampire King was scared of a cat.

"So I'm going to leave now." Cake backed away from Marshall, heading towards the door. "And I'm going to go home. By the time I get home, I expect Fionna to be happy. Because you called her." Marshall nodded, crossing his arms.

"By the way, I was going to call her anyways. I can't just not talk to her anymore. That would be stupid, furball." He smirked, and Cake rolled her eyes before walking out and slamming the door behind her.

"Cake!" Fionna yelled when Cake walked into the Tree House. "Marshall called and he said sorry and he said I was too cute to not say sorry to and now I'm going to go to his house for a movie!" She said, running past Cake, trying to tuck all of her hair into her hat. "Bye, Cake!"

Fionna ran outside, nearly tripping over her feet as she closed the door behind her. She ran to the cave, out of breath by the time she got there. Her lungs were on fire, but she was going to be able to see Marshall! She'd missed him so much, even though they had only been apart for a week. They had been hanging out so often lately that it was weird to not hang out with him. Once she had calmed down and her breathing was normal, she knocked on the door.

Marshall opened it immediately. "Hey, sweetheart." He winked, and Fionna blushed as she walked inside. She fell onto the hard couch, flinching slightly.

"How've you been, Marshy?" She asked, playing with her blonde bangs, trying to sweep them out of her face.

"I've been alright, but now I'm even better now that you're here." He smiled, and she blushed once again. "Oh! I got something for you." He rummaged around the mess on the coffee table before picking up a CD case and flinging it at her. "I recorded a CD for you. The first one ever. It's going to be worth a lot when I get famous." He smirked, and she rolled her eyes and giggled at the title.

"King Marshy." She giggled, reading the title out loud. Below the title was a weird self-portrait, depicting a smiley-face with fangs, long hair, and a crown. "Featuring the song 'Bad Little Boy'." She looked up at him, smiling slightly. "I remember that."

"So do I." He chuckled, smiling slightly as he floated over to her, laying on his stomach mid-air. He took the CD from her and turned it around so she could read the track list on the back, along with the little dedication on the bottom. 'Dedicated to the hottest human in Aaa.'

Fionna blushed and punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Dude, you didn't have to do this for me!"

"I want to, Fi. I was kind of a jerk." He said, reaching forward and tugging on one of the bunny ears on her hat. "And I know you think my voice is sexy." She blushed again as she tucked the CD into her backpack.

"Just a bit." She rolled her eyes, and then pulled an apple out of her backpack. "And if we're giving gifts, then here's yours. I kept it at the Tree House in case we made up."

"In case we made up? Girl, we're always going to make up! Even if it takes a day or a week or a month. I can't go without my human babe." He floated upside down in front of her, flashing her is fangs. "Besides, you wouldn't be able to get rid of me if you tried." She giggled, giving him the apple. He sat down on the other end of the couch and quickly sucked the red out of it before tossing it through the kitchen doorway, and a faint 'thud' could be heard when it landed in the garbage can.

"How are you so good at that?"

"What?"

"Throwing apples!"

"I'm more than just music and hotness, Fi." He chuckled, and she giggled and poked him with her shoe.

"What movie are we watching, Marshy?"

"A scary one, from before the War. Called 'Scream'. Hopefully it'll freak you out a bit." He smirked, grabbing the remote and pressing the play button. He snapped his fingers and the lights turned off. He scooted closer to Fionna as the movie began to play, and he somehow managed to slip his arm around her waist without her noticing. She edged closer to him, flinching at the scary parts. Eventually the movie became so scary that she had turned around completely, her face buried in Marshall's neck.

He wrapped both arms around her, waiting for the movie to end. As soon as the credits began to roll, he patted her back. "Okay, Fi. It's over." She slowly pulled her face out of his neck, laying it on his shoulder.

"Why would you even show me that?" She asked, laughing nervously. "That was the scariest movie you've ever shown me!"

"Because." He shrugged. "There were some funny parts, you know. I heard you giggle once or twice." He chuckled. He moved his hands from around her waist to her sides, tickling her lightly. She giggled, and he smiled. "Yeah, like that." She shoved his hands away, smiling.

"Stop that, Marshall." She moved down the couch away from him, leaning against one of the arms. She crossed her legs and slung them over his lap. "Now what? I think it's too late for me to head home."

"Well you are a human. You need sleep. You can sleep upstairs in my bed, and I'll just like sleep on the floor or something."

"I'm not just going to kick you out of your own bed. I'll take the floor."

"I'm not letting a babe sleep on the floor. You're in the bed."

"No, you're in the bed!"

"Let's both be in the bed."

"Fine."

"Fine."

He picked her up and swung her over his shoulder as he floated upstairs. He dropped her on the bed and she giggled. "Do you have anything I can change into?" She asked, looking around his room. She'd only been in here once or twice, and she had never really paid attention to it. There were clothes, CD's, and other random items scattered on the floor. Old posters covered the walls, and the sheets were black and the bed was unmade.

"Here." He tossed a t-shirt and a pair of boxers to her. She walked to the bathroom and closed the door. She quickly changed, and after debate, decided to take her hat off and leave her hair down. She walked back out, tossing her clothes by the closet. She flopped onto the bed. Marshall was cleaning his room; he'd changed into a pair of grey sweatpants and a black shredded tank top.

"You don't have to clean up." She giggled, and he turned around, smiling when he saw her.

"This is so messy it's embarrassing. I should've cleaned up before I called you or something." He sighed, frowning slightly as he tossed a pair of jeans into a bin in his closet. He picked up a CD off the floor and slid into the CD rack in the corner. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing again. "Sorry it's so messy. I've just been busy writing songs lately. Getting all my feelings out in a song is easier than explaining them to people."

"Sometimes talking about them with people is good, though." She shrugged. "Just my opinion."

"Who do you discuss your feelings with?"

"Cake, obviously. I still keep a lot of stuff to myself, though." She replied, crawling under the sheets and pulling them up to her chin. He abandoned his cleaning efforts and slid in next to her, turning on his side so he could look at her.

"You look really cute with your hair down." He blurted out, unable to stop himself. She blushed and half-buried her face in the pillow. She could see him blushing slightly, too, probably embarrassed that he'd let it slip out. She slid closer to him and he instinctively slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. He buried his face in her strawberry-scented hair, sighing with content. After a long period of silence, Fionna spoke.

"Marshall?"

"Yeah?"

"Goodnight."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek before laying her head down on the pillow again. He held her close, his arm still wrapped tightly around her. He smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Goodnight."


	6. Valentine's Day

**chapter six**

AN: To celebrate Valentine's Day, I am giving you guys… A SPECIAL VALENTINE'S DAY CHAPTER. I was planning on doing this chapter since I created the story, and it just so happens that I got all of the chapters out fast enough so that I could release this Valentine's day chapter _on_ Valentine's day. I hope you like it, and thank you for over 1500 views! It means so much, and it encourages me to write even more! Someone requested that I do a one-shot, but I'm doing this instead. Happy Valentine's Day, and thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and thank you for following the story!

Fionna and Marshall had only grown closer, and as their friendship continued to edge towards a relationship, the months edged into weeks, and then edged into days until Prince Gumball's (And Cake's, although she hated to admit it) favorite day: Valentine's Day. The CandyKingdom quickly turned into a pit of chocolate and heart decorations and cutesy things that Fionna adored (and Cake, even though she barely showed it). Marshall didn't show a liking towards the holiday, which annoyed Fionna, considering it was one of her favorite day's as well. She had brought a decoration for his house, in a feeble attempt of getting him into the spirit (a red glittery heart that she pinned above his bed, even though he tried to take it down almost immediately).

The day before Valentine's day, Marshall asked Fionna to come over to his house so they could watch a movie. Fionna, deciding it would probably be better to leave Cake and Lord Mono alone on the day, agreed. The next night, Fionna (dressed in her special red skirt and white shirt) showed up to Marshall's house. She knocked twice before he answered; his smile slightly nervous-looking and one of his flannel buttons un-buttoned. He welcomed her inside.

"I kind of… um, I just wanted to do something special." He said, gesturing to the cupcakes he'd made for her on the coffee table, with a candle placed in the middle, providing the only light in the room. Fionna blushed, moving her blonde bangs out of the way. "It's like, this really, really good strawberry cupcake thing. Gumball gave me the recipe and he helped me sort of figure it out." He said nervously, playing with his hair.

"You asked _Gumball_ for the recipe? You talked to him?" She asked, walking over to the couch and sitting down in her usual spot. He sat down next to her, reaching over to grab one of the cupcakes. He handed it to her and she took it, biting into it.

"Yeah. It was really important that I made these good because I'm making you hang out with me on one of your favorite days and I just… is it good?" He asked, and Fionna nodded quickly, as she took another bite. After she'd swallowed her second bite, she smiled at him.

"It's awesome." Marshall relaxed a bit, looking relieved. He took a cupcake for himself and sucked the red from it, setting the pale cupcake back down on the table. Fionna finished her cupcake and folded the cupcake wrapper up, setting it on the table on a napkin. "Thanks, Marshall. It means a lot." She smiled, leaning into him. He wrapped his arm around her; it had become normal for the two of them to sit close during a movie (and sometimes cuddle, which the both of them loved but never spoke of).

"Sorry Fi, but the only movies I own are all scary movies. This one's called 'Halloween' and it's kind of old." He said, and she instinctively scooted a bit closer to him. He picked up the remote and pressed the play button, and the movie started.

She flinched at the scary parts, sometimes pressing her face into his chest when it was too much for her to handle. He held her even closer, and he quickly turned off the movie when it was over. "You alright, Fi?"

"Definitely." She replied, fixing her bangs. "That was _nothing_."

"You were shaking half the time."

"Shut up." She giggled, poking him in the side. He laughed, edging away from her. She giggled again. "Oh, is the Vampire King ticklish?"

"A bit." He chuckled, scooting away from her again. She scooted closer to him, and immediately attacked his sides. He fell backwards on the couch, laughing and trying to push her away. "Fionna!" He laughed, quickly wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her on top of him, pinning her arms to her sides. She laughed and wiggled until her arms were out. She rested her elbows on his chest and crossed her arms, placing her chin on top of her hands.

He smiled, reaching up to brush her bangs out of her eyes. "Happy Valentines Day, Fionna." She smiled and blushed.

"Happy Valentines Day to you, Marshall Lee." She giggled, before closing her eyes and kissing him.

He subconsciously floated upwards, carrying her with him. When she opened her eyes, they were mid-air and Marshall's eyes were still closed. She pulled away and squealed, wiggling around in his arms. "Marshall!" She laughed, and he quickly opened his eyes.

"Ah!" He yelled, nearly letting Fionna slip out of his grip. He quickly lifted her back into his arms, holding her bridal-style. "Sorry, Fi." He laughed, blushing slightly. She blushed as well, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It's fine, dude." She giggled, resting her head against his shoulder. "Happy Valentine's Day, Marshall."

"Happy Valentines Day, Fionna." He smiled.

She looked up at him, her eyes scanning over his face. The dark hair, fanged smile, and the confidence that radiated off of him. She shouldn't be this attracted to the Vampire King. It went against everything she believed in, but she couldn't deny it. She liked him. She liked him a lot; and she felt so helpless. 'He doesn't like me back. He can't…' She thought, trying to deny her hopes. He floated downwards, setting her on the couch. "You alright, Fi?"

"Definitely." She replied quietly, looking at her hands. He reached out and grabbed one of her hands, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"You sure?"

"Totally." She sighed, knowing it was the worst lie she had told in years.

AN: So it's official: Fionna is attracted to Marshall Lee. To me this was really cute and really sad at the same time. Next chapter either comes out tonight or tomorrow!


	7. Advice

"Fionna, why don't you just tell him that you like him?" Cake asked, her arms crossed as she stared at Fionna from the stove. Fionna was sitting at the table, still dressed in her pajamas, her arms curled around her legs. Fionna sighed, setting her chin in between her knees.

"Cake, that is _so_ embarrassing. He doesn't even like me in that way, and he would probably just laugh and call me adorable or something. I wouldn't be able to ever face him again." Fionna frowned, her bangs covering one of her eyes. She'd been stressed out over the whole situation ever since Valentine's day and she couldn't shake the attraction away. She didn't want to like Marshall Lee. It just _happened_.

"You know that's not true." Cake replied, walking over to Fionna and sitting beside her. "I bet he likes you and you just don't know it." Fionna laughed, shaking her head.

"No way, Cake."

"Oh _come on_, Fionna. He looks at you all the time and he always wants to hang out. He totally likes you." Cake poked her arm, and Fionna sighed, glancing over at her best cat friend.

"I really doubt that, Cake."

"I don't." Cake replied, shrugging and walking away. "Lord Mono wanted me to go on a picnic with him today. I'll be back tonight." She waved at Fionna, before walking out the front door, closing it gently behind her.

Marshall Lee couldn't stop thinking about Fionna. It was so weird; he hadn't been this attracted to a girl in centuries. He'd gotten to the point where he could barely write songs without thinking about her. All he wanted to do was call her and talk to her and invite her over and watch movies with her. It was crazy; especially for someone like him, who rarely had feelings at all.

He was strumming his bass, trying desperately to get a song out when the only thing he could think about was her. Blonde hair, blue eyes, cute little pink blush when he flirted with her. He groaned, setting his bass down on the couch. He floated upside down, closing his eyes. He counted to thirty, and when he opened them, his eyes landed directly on the phone. He floated towards it and flipped upright. He hovered around it for a minute before turning around. He didn't want to seem clingy. I mean, the last time they'd talked was last night over the phone. If he called her again today, he might seem like he likes her. And he doesn't want that, does he? He pondered on it for a moment, and then shook his head. No, he didn't.

Sadly, he was totally oblivious to Fionna's feelings for him.

"Gumball!" Fionna called out as she entered the CandyPalace. Peppermint Maid stopped in front of Fionna, a tray balanced on her hand.

"He's in his lab. You can head up there if you want! He likes your company." She suggested, and Fionna smiled and thanked her before running up the stairs to the corridor. She opened the door to the lab to find Prince Gumball pouring a blue, shimmery liquid into a vial of clear liquid. He looked up as she entered and smiled.

"Hello, Fionna. How are you?" He asked, swirling the vial around, mixing the two liquids together, creating some kind of green, sparkly jelly.

"Bad, PG. I need some advice, and you were the only one I could think to go to." She said, turning around and closing the lab door. She walked towards him, picking at her thumb nail nervously. He set the vial down in a rack and took off his goggles, hanging them on a hook on the wall.

"What's wrong, Fionna? Are you having troubles with the Ice Queen again? I can ask some Candy Guards to go ask her to be less annoying, if you'd like." He offered, and she smiled slightly.

"No, the Ice Queen has been rather quiet lately. I need some… um… dating advice." She admitted nervously, brushing her bangs away from her face. "Cake couldn't really help me, so I decided to come to you."

"O-Oh." He said, taking off his lab coat and hanging it up beside the goggles. "Perhaps it would be better if we discussed this in my bedroom? It's more comfortable in there." He recommended, and she nodded and followed him to his bedroom. He closed the door behind them, and he offered Fionna a seat by the window, while he sat in the seat adjacent to it. "So, who is the boy you are interested in?" He asked curiously, fixing his hair.

"I think it would be best if I didn't tell you, actually." She blushed. "You wouldn't approve."

"Ah, you don't know that!" He smiled, folding his hands and setting them in his lap. "So, what's his name?"

"Marshall Lee." She mumbled, glancing at Prince Gumball nervously. He gulped and rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly looking rather uncomfortable.

"Oh. Well, um, I can't really help you there."

"Why not?" Fionna whined, crossing her arms. "I really need help because I don't know what to do when it comes to crushes and things like that! I'm not good with liking people!" She sank into the seat, covering her face with her hands.

"I'm not helping you, Fionna. He's dangerous and crazy and it wouldn't be safe for you to be with him." Prince Gumball replies, standing up and walking towards the open window, placing his hands on the window frame. "He's not good enough for you."

"Are you kidding me? He's amazing!" She protested, grabbing his shoulder and turning him around. "Marshall Lee is so cool and I'm so lame, Gumball! Just help me, please…!" She practically begged him as she held onto both of his shoulders, shaking him slightly. "Come _on, _PG!"

"No, Fionna!" He replied, pulling her hands off of him. "He is dangerous, far more than you know. You deserve better than that. I will not give you advice to dating or liking or doing anything romantic with someone of his status."

"But PG, there is nothing better than Marshall!" She yelled, and she quickly regretted it, seeing the hurt look on his face. "I didn't mean to yell, dude. I'm sorry." She backed away from him slightly, bumping into the chair behind her.

"Fine. You know what you do? You just tell him. Just tell him you like him." He murmured, turning toward the window. "And then, if he likes you back, you live happily ever after."

"And what if he doesn't like me back?"

"Then you _don't_ live happily ever after. Fionna, you'll never know if you don't take a chance." He replied, a small sigh escaping his lips. It did make sense; she would never know if she didn't try. She paused for a moment before wrapping her arms around him, hugging him.

"Thanks, PG." He stood there stiffly, unsure of what to say.

"You're welcome." He mumbled, and she quickly let go of him. She turned away and headed towards the door, halfway out when he called out after her. "Good luck, Fionna!"

"Thanks! I'll need it!" She called out, running down the stairs and out of the CandyPalace, her destination set; Marshall's house.


	8. Ashley

AN: Sorry this is kind of short but it's really dramatic. Sorry for no chapters yesterday, but I was at my friend's house and I just now got a chance to write. So here it is!

What seemed like hours (but was really only minutes) later, Fionna arrived on the front step of Marshall Lee's home. She paused for a minute, fixing her bangs and toying with the ears of her hat, fixing her skirt and her shirt. She pulled up both of her socks and fixed her shoes, making sure they looked okay. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door, her hand moving faster than her heart, if that was even possible.

Marshall answered immediately, his whole face lighting up when he saw that it was her. "Fionna, my favorite human babe!" He smiled, letting her inside. "Why'd you come by?"

"I just… I wanted to ask you something." She said, looking down at her shoes, her bangs falling in front of one of her eyes.

"And what might this something be?" He asked, floating and tugging on one of the ears of her hat.

"Would you like to… um… go on a da-" Fionna was cut off by the phone ringing in the kitchen. Marshall floated away and Fionna sighed, glancing up.

"Yeah, it's Marshall." He said into the phone, and the word afterwards sent him into an almost immediate rage. "Are you kidding me? I thought I told you never to call me again!" He yelled into the phone, his eyes darting towards Fionna as she stood in the living room awkwardly. "I can't do this right now… wait, what? I swear, if you even…!" He looked over at Fionna again and held the phone to his chest, blocking out the voice. "Fi, can you come back later? I'm really sorry about this but this is super important."

She stared at him for a moment before nodding and turning around, walking out the door. She closed it gently behind her before she began to walk out of the cave, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she tried not to cry.

"Ashley, what the hell do you want?" He yelled into the phone, his empty hand clenched. He could practically hear her smirk over the phone, twirling a lock of white hair around her pinkie.

"I want you back, Marshall. And I'll do anything to get you back. Which, sadly, included hurting your little human girlfriend." She replied, with an evil giggle. Marshall punched the wall, causing a harsh indent on the used-to-be flawless surface. He ran a hand through his hair, his hands shaking.

"Don't touch her." He whispered, leaning against the wall.

"Oh, it would be so easy. Just a little spell and the flick of my wrist, and she's gone. It would be tragic. The death of the last human in all of Aaa." She said, pushing fake sadness into her voice. "Then again, that would be good, right? The blonde brat would no longer be hanging on your arm all of the time."

"Ashley!" He yelled, practically shaking with anger. "Shut the hell up. If you hurt her in anyway, I will not stop until I find you and snap your neck. Got it?" He hissed into the phone, his fingers wrapped tight around the phone.

"Nope. I'm in a place you would never find me, Marshall. Even if you look for the rest of your immortal days, you'll never find me. It's like one big game of hide and seek, right?" She giggled, and he could just imagine her now; stretched out on a large couch, smiling as she planned out the devious plan in her mind. "But if you would like to keep her safe, all you've got to do is let me move back in. It can be like how it used to be, when we were younger. Kisses and hugs and movies and things like that. That sounds so nice, right?"

"It sounds horrible."

"Well it's either get back with Ashley or deal with a dead Fionna. Which one, babe?"

"Just come over." He mumbled, slamming the phone down on the receiver. Ashley would move back in and they'd be a couple, just like the old days, before she sold his toy. They'd kiss and hug and watch movies and he would pretend it was Fionna, and he'd act like he was having the best time of his life when really he would be having the worst.

"That's it?" He asked, staring at the four small boxes Ashley had brought with her. She nodded, crossing her arms.

"Yep. All clothes. I'll go unpack them and put them in your closet-"

"No." He said, glancing over at her. He glared at her for a moment before glaring at the boxes. "I'll do it."

"Such a gentleman." She giggled, kissing his cheek before walking over to the couch, laying down on it. He rolled his eyes and wiped his cheek before grabbing the boxes and floating upstairs. He dropped them in the closet, not bothering to unpack them. He shoved them into the very corner and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

There was a knock on the door, and Marshall quickly floated downstairs, just in time to see Ashley open it. "Oh, Fionna! Hello!" Ashley smiled, and Fionna stared at her for a moment before looking over her shoulder at Marshall; frozen mid-air, eyes wide.

"H-Hi." Fionna murmured, looking away from Marshall to look at Ashley. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ashley, Marshall's girlfriend." She said, leaning against the doorway. Fionna took a step back as she glanced over at Marshall again.

"W-What?" She asked, her voice shaky. "You have a girlfriend?" She asked him, staring straight at him. He fumbled for the words, but all he could come up with was an awkward 'Um' and a cough.

"Well, sorry to ruin this sad moment but Marshall and I have something to do. And don't bother coming back, bunny. He's mine." She growled, slamming the door in Fionna's face. Marshall immediately floated to the ground. He stared at Ashley for a moment before looking down at the ground.

"She probably hates me."

"Yep. But you've got me now, so it's not like it matters anyways."

"I loved her."

Ashley scoffed, walking towards him. She tilted his chin upwards with her thumb, placing a small kiss on his lips. "You love _me_ now, Marshall." He stood there silently as she dragged him towards the couch and slid onto his lap, cuddling into him as they watched a movie. Once Ashley was asleep, he slid her off of his lap before floating to the kitchen. He picked up the phone and dialed the number for the Tree House.

No one picked up.


	9. Phone Call

AN: Omg hi guys wow I am so sorry about not posting a chapter but I had no internet last night or this morning, and I just now got it. So here's chapter nine! Sorry for the delay!

"Fi, it'll be okay. I'm sure there's more to it than you think." Cake said, patting the blanket which covered the depressed adventuress. Cake sighed, pulling the blanket back slightly to look at Fionna's tear-stained face. "There's probably a reason behind it."

"I d-doubt that, C-Cake." Fionna sniffed, burying her face back in her pillow as she continued to cry. Fionna had collapsed into a sobbing mess as soon as she had reached the Tree House, and Cake had barely been able to get the story out of her.

"Fionna, he really liked you. Trust me." Cake said, petting Fionna's hair. Fionna sat up a bit and turned to look at Cake. Cake reached forward and swiped a few stray tears that rolled down her cheeks.

"R-Really?"

"Yes, really. I'm not fond of Marshall at all but I know that he would never do anything to hurt you." Cake replied, and Fionna sat up and fixed her shirt.

"She said she was his girlfriend now, Cake." Fionna whimpered, grabbing her hat off the nightstand and tugging it over her messy hair, tucking all but her bangs into it. "I was going to ask him to go on a date with me."

"And maybe someday you will be able to go on a date with him. You just have to wait." Cake said, shrugging. Fionna nodded; she couldn't force herself onto him, and she couldn't make him dump Ashley. She would just wait for him; and if he wanted to be with her as much as she wanted to be with him, then things would work out.

Maybe.

**Five weeks later…**

"Ashley, I'm not making lunch for you!" Marshall yelled, sucking the red out of another apple before throwing it into the living room, hitting her in the temple. She yelped, rubbing at her temple.

"Why not? Boyfriends usually make lunch for their girlfriends, don't they?" She whined, standing up and crossing her arms. He glared at her from the kitchen doorway.

"You _aren't_ my girlfriend, Ashley."

"Yes I am. Unless you'd rather have a dead adventuress as your girlfriend." She said, looking at her nails. She twirled a strand of white hair around her finger before letting it go.

"Maybe I would." He hissed, and she looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"I can make that happen." She said, twisting her wrist a few times before she began to say a spell. He ran towards her and slammed his hand over her mouth, knocking her to the floor.

"Witch!" He yelled, his eyes turning red with anger. "Don't you dare ever try that again!" She grabbed his wrist and ripped it off of her mouth, letting out a low growl before raising her fist and punching him in the cheek. She crawled out from under him and stood up, brushing herself off. "Ashley, what's the point of being here if I refuse to love you? I hate you and all you've been doing is hanging around and waiting for me to think otherwise. But that's not going to happen!" He yelled, standing up and pushing her hard in the shoulders. She stumbled backwards but quickly regained her balance, her eyes glaring into his.

"I have full control over your little human friend. I could snap her like a twig. Break her in half." She threatened, a sneer spreading over her face. "And then where would you be? You'd be ruined, Marshall Lee. You're girlfriend would be dead, you'd be heartbroken, and I wouldn't have anything standing between you and me."

"And what if I banished you to the Nightosphere?" Marshall threatened, and Ashley's eyes widened at the thought.

"I can still cast spells from there."

"Not if a certain Vampire King takes them away. You can't control me, or my life, or anyone else in it!" He hissed, reaching up to curl his fingers around her neck, in a near-suffocating grip.

"Fine!" She screamed, clawing at his hand, trying to get him to release her. "Fine, I'll leave her alone!" She screamed, and he let go of her. "I'll leave you and her alone for the rest of my immortal _life_, Marshall Lee. But in return, you will_ not_ take my powers away, and you will _not _ banish me to the Nightosphere. Got it?!" She coughed, backing away from him.

He stared at her for a moment. "I don't trust you." He whispered, his eyes staring into hers.

"Either you trust me and I go, or you don't trust me and I stay. Choose, Marshall Lee."

"Go." He said quickly, and she smirked, raising her hand. She mumbled something and snapped her fingers, and she was gone. She was just gone; all that was left was a small circle of grayish ashes. He floated upstairs and found that her boxes of clothes were also gone. He floated mid-air for a moment in the middle of his bedroom before he floated downstairs and picked up the phone.

He dialed the number for the Tree House slowly before raising the phone to his ear. After three rings, someone picked up. "Hello?" Said a voice, happy and giggly and bubbly. He could hear a few voices in the background, along with the ding of a kitchen timer.

"Fionna?" He whispered, barely able to speak. It'd been forever since they had talked.

"Yes? Who is this?" She giggled, and he smiled slightly at the sweet sound.

"It's Marshall. Marshall Lee." He said, leaning against the wall, the phone pressed to his ear. "I know it's been a few weeks and I'm really sorry, but I can explain-"

But it was too late. She'd already hung up.


	10. Late Night Walks

She continued to stare at the phone, even after she'd hung up. She almost dialed his number and called him back, but Cake convinced her from making that mistake. "He's a jerk," Cake hissed, her tail frizzing, "he's probably up to no good, Fi. If he really wanted to be friends with you, he would've called you weeks ago."

Fionna, barely able to keep from crying, chose to believe Cake. She returned to the movie party and smiled and giggled. She acted like everything was okay, even though on the inside, she was a hot mess. All she could do was try to convince herself that Marshall Lee was evil and that he was a trickster and a jerk and a tease, and that she should have never liked him in the first place.

After the movie had ended and Prince Gumball, Lumpy Space Prince, and the other guests had left, Fionna decided to go on a walk so she could sort herself out. Reluctantly, Cake let her leave.

She walked to the forest, her sword heavy in her backpack, her hands gripping the straps tightly. She continued to walk until she felt like she might collapse, her legs practically shaking with exhaustion. She sat down on a rock and buried her face in her hands, sighing quietly as she thought about the phone call; the way he had tried to explain, and the way she had hung up without giving him a chance. She should have listened. She should have let him back in; she'd missed him so much over the last few weeks, no matter how many times she tried to convince herself that she didn't need him and that he didn't matter to her anymore.

It was useless; she had already fallen for the Vampire King, and she knew there was no going back. She could feel the tears beginning to slip down her cheeks when she heard the rusting of leaves above her. She stood up, reaching into her backpack and pulling out her sword. She swiped the tears away and sniffed. "Who's there?!" She yelled, raising her sword in front of her.

There was the crunch of a branch behind her, and when she whipped around, she came face to face with an upside-down Marshall Lee, his fangs glinting in the moonlight, his eyes bright. "Hello, gorgeous." She stepped backwards, tripping over a tree root. She fell into a pile of leaves, sending them flying up beside her. He chuckled, floating over to her. He turned upright and offered her his hand. She stood up, not touching his hand. "You alright, babe?"

"I'm fine." She mumbled, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "What are you doing here, Marshall?" She asked, tugging her skirt down. He set his feet down on the ground and leaned against the tree next to her, his arms crossed.

"Looking for my cute little adventurer. You didn't give me time to explain." He said, his tone going from cheerful to a bit angry. "I have a reason for that whole Ashley thing, you know."

"What?" She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "What's the reason, Marshall Lee?"

"She threatened to hurt you if I didn't take her back." He said, looking down at his feet. "I wasn't going to let her hurt the girl I lov-" He paused for a moment before sighing and continuing, "I wasn't going to let her hurt my best friend. So I took her back. And I dealt with her for five weeks until today, when I got rid of her. And I just want to tell you how sorry I am, Fi. I never meant to hurt you or make you upset or anything. I did it to save you." He said, reaching out to touch her cheek. "Really."

She looked down, her cheeks red from blushing. "I thought you didn't like me."

He laughed, stepping forward and tilting her chin up so she would look at him. "You're joking, right? How could anyone not like you?"

She blushed and looked away, punching his shoulder. He smirked and floated so they were face to face once again. "You look so cute when you blush, you know." She blushed even more, and he chuckled, taking one of her hands in his. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" She asked, grabbing his other hand. He began to float into the air, and she placed her feet ontop of his. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer.

"Nowhere." He said, floating higher, until they were above the trees. "I just wanted an excuse to hold you close." The words caused her to blush again, and she leaned into him. He smiled, burying his face in her hat. After a few moments of silence, he flicked her shoulder. "You know, I never got to know what you were going to ask me that day. Before Ashley came." He said, and she tilted her head, staring at him for a moment. The day quickly came back to her, and she looked away, embarrassed.

"I was going to ask you to go on a date with me." She mumbled, her cheeks turning red. "It's really stupid now that I think about it…"

"It's not stupid." He chuckled, floating towards the cave. "It's cute.." He said, floating downwards, into the mouth of the cave.

"Why'd you bring me here?" She asked, jumping off his feet and opening the door to his home, walking inside.

"It's a bit too late for you to keep wandering around the forest."

"You could've just taken me home."

"Do you want to leave?"

"No." She replied quickly, turning around to look at him. He chuckled, closing the door with the toe of his shoe.

"You look tired, Fi. You should probably get into bed." He said, scooping her up and taking her upstairs, dropping her into his bed. She laughed, smiling up at him in the dim room. "Want to borrow some clothes?" He asked, rummaging around in his closet for something.

"Yeah." She replied, and he took out a huge t-shirt and a pair of shorts. He tossed them to her and she walked into the bathroom, changing quickly, before coming back out. She took her hat off and tossed it by the closet, before crawling into bed. He'd taken his shirt off and pulled on a pair of pajama pants. He slid into bed beside her, slipping his arm around her and pulling her close to him.

She nuzzled her face into his chest and he kissed her forehead, a small smile spreading across his lips. "Fi?"

"Yeah?" She asked sleepily, looking up at him.

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too, Marshy."


	11. Finale

"Fionna?" Marshall nudged her awake, sitting up in the bed. She yawned sleepily and rolled over, facing him. She opened on of her eyes and giggled.

"Your hair is a mess." He quickly raised his hands to his hair, trying desperately to smooth it down. It was sticking up every which way, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't fix it. He laughed along with her and shook his head, smiling.

"I bet yours is, too. Get up." He said, shaking her arm lightly. She closed her eyes and was nearly asleep again when he shook her again, harder this time. "Fionaaaaa." He whined, and she opened her eyes again, but they quickly turned to narrow slits.

"I'm tired." She replied, pulling the covers up over her face, burying herself deeper into the blankets. He chuckled, floating upwards and quickly ripping the blanket off of her. She groaned and he laughed, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"Morning, Fi." He smiled, and she rolled her eyes and smiled slightly, climbing out of bed. She smoothed the over-sized t-shirt down, and gathered her hair in her hands, pulling it over one shoulder. He stared at her from above the bed, his head tilted slightly as she watched her try to fix herself. She looked over at him and brushed her bangs out of her face.

"What are you looking at?" She asked, running a hand through her tangled, messy blonde hair. The room was dim, with the bed unmade and clothes, CD's, and movies strewn all over the place. She looked out of place, standing in her dark t-shirt with her light, long blonde hair falling over one shoulder, her bangs covered one of her eyes. He didn't know how to describe it, but in that one, little, tiny, sleepy, beautiful moment, he knew what he wanted. He wanted her.

"You." He replied simply, and she blinked a few times before turning away from him, smiling slightly.

"Obviously." She smiled, her lips quirking up at just the right angle. He floated down until his feet fell upon the wood floor, his face in front of hers. He touched her hair, slipping his hand around to the back of her neck, his other hand lightly touching her cheek. "Marshall…" She whispered quietly, her eyes searching his face for some sign of what he would do. He pressed his lips to hers, and as soon as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, he knew it was alright.

Because she totally wanted him, too.

"Fionna!" He laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist as she carried another box into the house. Two years… maybe three… had passed since then. She'd moved in with him, since the Tree House was rather lonely ever since Cake and Lord Monochromicorn got married and moved into their own little house near the CandyKingdom. Cake had taken BMO with her for their children to play with, and, out of a mixture of sadness, loneliness, excitement, and happiness, Fionna had decided to move out of the empty Tree House and move in with Marshall.

She dropped a box by the coffee table and spun around, wrapping her arms around his neck. "What, Marshall?" She giggled, kissing his nose.

"Since you've moved almost all of your stuff in, do you think we could take a break?" He asked, slowly walking backwards until he fell onto the couch, Fionna landing in his lap.

"I've only moved three boxes!" She laughed, rolling her eyes. "I still have a few more. Can't you wait?" She asked, standing up.

"Nope." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back down onto his lap, his lips immediately colliding with hers.

Six years later…

"You're kidding." He said, standing in the doorway of the kitchen. She shook her head, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. He walked towards her, placing his hand on her cheek, wiping her tears away with his thumb. "Hey, don't cry. It's not a bad thing."

"It's my fault. I-I didn't remind y-you." She sniffed, and he pulled her to his chest, burying his face in her hair. He placed a kiss on the top of her head, whispering reassuring words. She cried into his shirt, shaking as she sobbed.

"It's my fault, Fi. I didn't even think about it." He said, running a hand through her hair. He pulled away so he could look at her face. He wiped the rest of her tears away and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "It's really not a bad thing. It would have happened eventually, anyways."

"B-But what's going to happen to it? Like what's it going to be? Human or Vampire or Demon or what?" She asked, her voice still a bit shaky as she tried to calm down. He moved her bangs out of her face, his thumb stroking her cheek.

"Probably a Human-Vampire thing. It'll be cute." He said, smiling at her. She sniffed and nodded, smiling.

"Yeah. Cute as can be."

AN: So yeah, that's the end. Whoo-hoo. My next project is either going to be just like one big thing of one-shots, or this cute little thing I'm working on. Hint: this cute little project thing I'm working on is a Fiolee story based off of my favorite fairytale.

Yeah, so I hope you enjoyed this little book thing, and thanks for reviewing, favoriting, following, and viewing it! It totally means a lot! Bye!


End file.
